Angels of Night and Day
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: A small town in Japan is under attack by mysterious vampire assailants. The best vampire hunting organization send in the youngest hunters to go after the vampires, but they find two other teens who seem interested in the attacks as well. Will they find their targets, or is the answer a bit closer to home? What is this answers relationship to a certain hunter's past? AU Goseiger
1. A Bridge into a Hunting Ground

**I'm back, but this is going to be a short introduction. This is going to be a longer story then I have done before chapter wise, but it will definitely be written for that length. This isn't going to be no picnic for our hero's later. Now, let's set the board shall we. **

Chapter 1: A Bridge into a Hunting Ground

Three high school age teenagers walk down a busy street with a trained observance. Eri, Agri, and Hyde weren't your average teens, they were Gosei Angels. The Gosei Angels were the premiere vampire hunting organization, and Eri, Agri, and Hyde, were raised within that organization since they could talk. This was their first assignment without an overseer, so they were a bit on edge. The three arrive at their apartment for the mission, a rather well stocked apartment for their mission, all be it a bit small. "Well, this is nice, we don't have to scour for a lot of supplies," Eri says with a large smile on her face. She always had been the morale booster of the group, her childish exuberance having stayed as she aged and it only left her during intense combat. "Should make this assignment a breeze".

"I would have to agree with Eri on this one," Agri says examining a knife that was in a case on the coffee table. Agri was a fighter by nature but he had a sarcastic joker inside him, as well as a brotherly figure. This stemmed from the fact that apparently he had a younger sister who disappeared the day she was born, and his mother died the next day. When the fight became tough, he was the trio's main pillar. "This place is stocked with concealable weapons to complement our standards".

Hyde ruffles through the housing papers, his narrowed eyes showing his annoyance with the data. "Yah, but the jobs going to take more than brute force". Hyde was the natural tactician of the trio. He was serious all the time, and he was highly organized. As a result, he got agitated by his teammate's disorganized living style. He had a caring side, all be it hidden. "We have to scout for most of our info".

After settling in, the three set out to see the rest of the town. To keep up a disguise for concealment from possible enemies, each had chosen a jacket advertising one of the three popular music groups of the time. Eri donned a pink jacket of Skick, a pop group who used cutesy images and upbeat tunes. Agri pulled out a black Landick, a hard rock style group who used heavy rifts and black and white images. And Hyde rounded them out with a blue Seaick, an electronic group using loud base and light shows.

The three arrive eventually at a large courtyard at a community center, where a few children were. When one of the kids is pushed down by the group, Eri and Agri start towards them to break it up. A loud feminine voice beats them to it, "Hey, back off"! A young female with auburn hair just as light as Agri's runs at the other children, scaring them off. Her yellow Landick jacket clashed with her companion's red Skick jacket. He attended to the child, checking him for injuries while his female companion stared down the retreating offenders. "Is he alright Alata," the auburn haired girl asks her companion.

"He'll be fine," said the male as the bullied child ran home. He and Moune had always been nice to children, their upbringing possibly saying otherwise. "Hey, who are these guys," he asks nodding his head towards Eri's group, the girl in pink catching his eye.

"We're new in town, what's your name," Agri asks the girl in yellow as the trio walks up to the locals. The girl in yellow had him intrigued. She looked so similar to him, but she wasn't her. No, she died before, right before mother did. It wasn't her.

"The names Moune, and he's Alata", Moune said jabbing a figure towards him. She knew something was different about him, the boy in black's stance was too similar to hers. The girl in pink was female similar to Alata, her shining smile told her that. The boy in blue was nice looking to her, but on a different level then the other two. "You guys new in town," she asked and received nods, "we'll show you around". The trio is surprised, but decide to follow the two friends around for a tour.

The five teenagers roam around the town via bikes and skateboards, the Gosei Trio quickly realizing this town was quite small. The two on skateboards, Alata and Moune, pointed out the fact that the villagers were from the previous generations for the most part, so they hated the loud music of the big three music groups, so most youths spent the day in the surrounding forest. All the main stores for living were in the center of town, so they wouldn't have to worry about life's necessities. "Anything else you guys want to know about," Alata asks as the five rode up to the bridge that crossed the river along the north side of town.

"What's up with these vampire rumors," Agri asks, trying to play it off nonchalantly. Despite being the jokester, he could play the off handed question card well. "Is it like the urban myth around here, or some crazy cult"? He was there best bet not to blow their cover.

Alata gave Moune a concerned look before responding. "No one knows to be honest. People have been attacked at night, and found out cold in the morning with fang marks in their necks". Alata shivers slightly at the thought, a crazed creature going around biting people. "Now not very many people go out late at night, at least not the older folks. The forest is safe for no one at night. If something isn't done, this cult thing could get seriously out of hand".

"Really, it's that bad," Agri says in fake shock. It made sense to him though, if this became an epidemic, good blood sources would move away. Perfect way to keep the civilian authorities going in circles. "And there has been no police investigations into this"?

"Yes they have, of course the police have gotten involved," Moune says dramatically. She was curious why these new kids were into the incidents. Where they from the government or something? "But whoever these crazies are, they know how to cover their tracks. The only lead they have is a necklace with a bloodied symbol of some kind attached". She pulls out a folded newspaper clipping and reveals the image inside. Agri, Eri, and Hyde all go wide eyed at the image, the image being something they were all too familiar with. The Gosei Angels logo was in the shape of a shield, made up of three smaller symbols which represented, going from top-down: Sky, Land, and Sea. Why it was covered in blood was beyond them.

"Wow, that's all they got," Hyde asks, faking surprise. Of course, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. No vampire was going to leave prints, it would get them jailed, where it was harder to reach a supply of blood when necessary. The problem was that it appeared that the hits were frequent. This meant that the area's vampires were young, and there appeared to be a male and female. The slightly larger fang marks belonged to the male, but they strangely both struck on the same day. Hyde mentally noted this anomaly. "So they pretty much are running blind in their investigation"?

Moune nods, her grin expression reinforcing her answer. "Unfortunately, that is the case at the moment". After a moment though, her idea made a smile breakout on her face, "Say, why don't we go to restaurant for a bite to eat"?

"That would be great," Eri squealed in delight as the two turned away from the bridge and rode back into town. The boys smile as they followed the two giddy girls back into town, happy to see the two of them getting along well. Meanwhile up ahead, the girls are engrossed in their own discussion. "SO Moune, are you and Alata, boyfriend and girlfriend or something like that," Eri inquires curiously to the younger girl.

"Oh no, where did you get that idea from," Moune says waving her hand nonchalantly. "We were raised together, but we know we aren't related. We don't remember our parents to be honest," she says as they approach the central part of town. "All I remember is a gray place and a gray clothed person who I assume raised us. Alata remembers the same thing pretty much".

"That's nice, at least you remember your parent's" Eri says with a half-smile, "Me and Hyde were adopted by Agri's parents after his baby sister disappeared". This wasn't a total lie, as they had been raised and trained as Gosei Angels together since birth pretty much. "His mom died the next day, so we assume whoever killed her killed Agri's sister also. I'm sorry for putting morbid thoughts like that in your head".

"It's alright, it's a good fact to remember about him," Moune said as the five rode up to a local café. "Besides, now I know not to bring it up with him". As they walked inside, she brushes it off, "besides, the boy's stomach is what's on all of their minds any how".

In the café, the boys had their own private conversation while the five waited for their meals to arrive. "So, Alata," Agri says not trying to hide his intent at all, "what's up with you and Moune? You two, dating or something like that"?

"What are you talking about," Alata asks in utter confusion, "she's my sister pretty much. We were raised together as far as we both can remember. That would be beyond awkward for both or us at the least".

"Okay than, what do you think about Eri from what you know right now," Hyde says as he leans back to observe Alata's reaction. This elicits a smile from Agri, even though they both were big brother figures in her life, they wanted her to date. Alata seemed like a good choice to Hyde, and Agri seemed to second that motion.

"She seems like ma nice girl," ALata says glancing at the girl in pink. "She seems like a nice girl, but appearance and one day of interaction doesn't make a person". Alata moves back a little as the food arrived. "But that's not important, so let's eat," and so the five dig into the meal.

After the meal, they head outside to say their goodbyes. "So, we live on the south side of town so we can meet up here in the center of town," Eri says to her female counterpart.

"That be nice, we live on the north side by the bridge," Moune says with a smile. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow".

The three new arrivals in town rode quietly to their apartment, as the sun was falling fast on the town. No sense getting caught out in the open with the vampire attack rumors going around town. Once they make it back, they settle into and personalize their rooms. About an hour later, they meet in the main room to discuss the day's events. "So what do you guy's think of our new friends," Agri says as he sits backwards on the desk chair he pulled out of his room. "They seem to have lived here a long time. We could use the info they have on secret niches and shops in town".

"That's not a good idea," Hyde says from the wall next to Agri that he was leaning on. "We don't need any civilians involved. They haven't been bit yet, so if we get their help, they become a target to be bit. There's two vampires, so one can bite that Alata kid and the other one can go after the female; Moune". Hyde shakes his head in frustration. "We can't make friends, we kill for a living for crying out loud".

Eri props her sprawled out body on the couch arm before responding. "Hyde, maybe we can. There is no rule saying we can't, I've checked once out of curiosity. We just have to be careful of who we let become our friends". She gives the oldest 'brother' a small smile, "Besides, they seem like they have looked into this themselves. Why else would Moune have a newspaper clipping about a certain attack in her pocket"?

Hyde knows she has him beat, so he concedes and heads into his room to study the apartment complex layout. Once this happens, Agri flips his chair to the normal position so he could lean over the coffee table. He pulls out a pocket knife and begins to play knife roulette on the table with rapid speed. Eri frowns slightly at this as she uprights herself to a sitting position, so she was across the table from him. Agri only ever did this when not forced for one reason: he was in a deep thought regarding something. "What was it," she says, tone filled with concern.

"It's that girl Moune," he says, not shifting his gaze from the knife. "Her stance, attitude, and what likes we found out about her match mine. She looks similar to me. But she's not her, she is just my female alternative." He picks up speed, the knife becoming a grey blur to the untrained eye.

"Agri, it can't be her," Eri says leaning her head towards him. "She died, we all saw the pictures of the break in and the blood. She can't be alive, and even if she was, we don't know her name".

Agri stops his knife game as he felt Eri's hand on his shoulder. "I know Eri, I know. It's just that sometimes I want to hope the blood was fake".

Meanwhile on the north side near the bridge, Alata and Moune recap the day's events in their own home. "So what do you think of the new kids," Moune says as she drops down on the couch. "They seem like chill folk for the most part. At the very least for them, no bites".

"I see what you mean," Alata says as he sits next to her, with a smile on his face. "Good thing they asked about the vampires, at least they know what they're getting into. Why are you giving me that look," he asks, his voice changing to concern at the look of mischief on Moune's face.

"You like her," Moune says with a childish grin on her face. She always liked to tease Alata about relationships, but this time was different. Unlike the last few times, Alata actually seemed interested in the girl involved. "I saw you at dinner. You were completely into her: talking to her, cleaning up her mess for her, and holding the door for her. You definitely like her at least". Alata tries to stutter out a response, but Moune raises her hand and silences him. "Alata, don't deny you are at least interested in being friends".

"Alright fine, so I want to be friends," Alata says with a sigh. "What's up with your observance of that Agri kid, same deal with you"?

"It's not that," she answers, staring at the floor. "He's too similar to me, something is up with him. I don't lie it, it's suspicious. Life's playing a game with me, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna like playing along". She looks up at her friend, a small smirk on her face. "Let's get this show on the road. I have a necklace to recover, and clean up the mess I made on it".

Alata gets up and stretches his limbs, happy to get up and go. "Alright, looks like a clear night. Should make this a quick grab and go". He puts the house keys in a rag before dropping them in his jacket pocket. "So what do we do about guards"?

"Simple, knockout only if we can get the jump on them without trouble". Moune pulls a small packet a metal wires and gloves, her trusty lock pick kit. "If they resist and we're spotted, after knockout, it's time for a quick midnight snack".

"Alright, sounds good to me. Let's make this quick". Alata shuts off the lights as they head for the front door. "Time for the angels of the night to take flight".

Meanwhile, Hyde is studying a map of the town roadways when he hears his door open. The heavy foot fall reveals that this visitor is none other than Agri. "It doesn't add up. These roads are too long in some areas. How could a vampire get around so easily and without getting caught after so long? It doesn't add up".

"Maybe they are vampires that can fly? You know vampires originated at the same time we did," the other male replied looking at the map with him.

"Yah, that's true," Hyde answers. "But what worries me the most is the fact that there may be two. They could easily split their feeding times to mess with us and cut the trail up". He looks at his longtime friend, "What do you get out of this"?

"It will make things difficult," Agri says as he opened the door slightly as heard lights being turned off; Eri was heading to bed, so they should be going to bed too. "Tomorrow though, we have something more important to worry about". When he receives a perplexed look from Hyde, his eyes narrow. "Don't you think it's strange that there was a Gosei Angels logo with one of the victims"?

**This is going to be a great time for me, that's for sure. I like this concept a lot, mostly because now a days, vampires are getting a bad portrayal by most stories these days. That and that I wish Goseiger was not a really dark series, but it did have potential to be dark. Please comment if you feel like I could add any characters from outside Goseiger to the story. I want to add one or two, but thet would need to keep the story flowing, it can be another Sentai character or one from Kamen Rider if they can be written to fit the bill. Well, this is Shark XD-Blizzard and I am out of here.**


	2. Rook or Pawn

**Alright, back again with this crazy story. So we now know the main players. Now, the real fun begins for some of our hero's. But fun and games isn't always what a hero want's when there is a job to do. So let's get this show on the road. As usual, I don't own Super Sentai. **

Chapter 2: Rook or Pawn

Agri stretches his arms as the three Angels left their apartment complex and where headed down to the story to buy groceries for their time in town. They knew from the previous day that they were going to be in town for a while, might as well make the fridge feel like home a bit. The three walked the three blocks down the road to the small grocer at the corner. Agri liked this about the town, the length across the town in total was nine blocks. He finally is fully mentally awake as he hears the door chime on the stores entrance as Eri opened the door in front of him, knowing that he wasn't a morning person. The three shuffle in, and make a quick grab for oatmeal, garlic, cheese, bread, and rice. After making the purchase, Hyde takes the groceries back with Eri in toe. Meanwhile, Agri heads across the road to the seafood market to grab Mackerel and Shrimp for the next few days. As he heads back he notices a disturbance at the police station down the road. "Guys, we have to check out the police station. Something happened last night," Agri says as he places the seafood in the fridge. "I know it may seem like an overreaction, but we should check it out anyhow. Moune told us that the local police are chasing their tails because of this case. But this might be a good clue for us. I mean, we know what we are dealing with somewhat".

Hyde walks out of his room as he slips his Swiss Army knife in his pocket. He was expecting a full day of investigation, which was what the manual said you should do on the second day on a hunt. He zipped up his jacket he replies gruffly, "Agri, that's a fool's move. We need to get more concrete evidence of what exactly the vampires that we are told are around here are up to. We shouldn't go and investigate an incident that may be due to some local criminal. We will find out what happened in the following days through the local newspaper".

"But we have to at least check sometime soon, we can't automatically rule it out. For all we know, a camera caught an image of our targets breaking into the police station to get rid of what little evidence the police might have on them". Agri sighs to himself as he runs through possible ways to convince his old friend to agree with him. "Look, why would a local criminal go after the police station? That be walking right into an arrest pretty much. Besides, the only others who would most likely have the skills and fire power is the Yakuza. And headquarters told us there is no branch of Yakuza in this town, proven fact. So we should go and check this out Hyde, vamps have different skills depending on their environment that they hunt in".

Hyde starts to respond with a tone of annoyance, but Eri stops him with a flick of the pony tail that nails him in the cheek. "Hyde, don't even start. Agri is right, headquarters confirmed there is no Yakuza in town. So therefore, the only logical reason for this is the vampires that are around here". She makes a childish twirl towards the door as she begins to giggle. "Besides, it's only 8 AM, we have the time. We should check out the forest, a lot of hiding places could be there".

Hyde sighs, it was always hard for him to argue with Eri. She always had that ability to bring her opinion into an argument, but her sweetness made it difficult to retaliate. So he begrudgingly followed his two friends out the door, annoyed that they didn't want to go by the book. As they walked down the road, Agri passed by him and whispered, "Told yah so".

The three walk down the road to the station and discover a medium sized crowd gathered around a podium in front of the station. The police chief steps forward and the crowd's conversations are hushed almost instantly. "I am sad to announce that last night our station was indeed broken into last night. Due to this break in, we have lost our only evidence regarding the rash of biting incident the past year". The crowd begins to whisper among themselves as the chief continues to speak, "As a result of this, we have a proposal that may be brought to vote on by the public if city council allows it. This proposal would be an earlier time for curfew, as well as increased police portals during the night. We will bring more information to you regarding our investigation when it becomes available". As he walks back into the station the crowd begins to disperse, but some continued to speak quietly about the subject.

"You guys missed the first part," Alata says as he walks up behind the trio with the Moune in toe. As the trio jump and turn in surprise, Alata grin sheepishly. "Sorry about that, just wanted to tell you the interesting part. Apparently, the guard on duty in the section of the station that the necklace was in, he woke up with fang marks on both sides of his neck. Scary right; that those biters can get into the station"?

Agri runs what he tells him through his head, eliminating possible reasons he could use for why the break in occurred. He knew the real reason why it happened, but that wasn't something Alata need to know. Last thing any of them wanted, especially Agri, was blood on their hands that could have been avoided. "Crazy cult ain't it, breaking into police stations and stealing necklaces. Obviously there is something really screwed up that is going on behind the seen with them".

"Yah, that's so true, things are getting crazy," Moune replies, not buying Agri's answer at all. He obviously thought something sinister was going on, but didn't want to spill the beans on what he really thought. Fine by her, she could wrestle the answer she wanted out of them later. They all live together, so shouldn't they all think the same thing about what happened? "What are you guys up to today"?

"We are going to go around town and explore for a bit," Hyde says before the others can respond. He knew that was the most truthful, yet best answer at the same time. After all they are new in town, shouldn't they be going and learning about their new home? He assumed that was what most civilians did, from what he had researched.

"Oh alright, have fun then you guys," Moune says with a partially disappointed tone. As the trio walk away, she turns to Alata. He knew she was going to comment on the way they acted. They both had learned a lot about reading people during their childhood. "They are up to something, the 'crazy cult' comment from Agri was forced, but he at least tried to be subtle with his response. Hyde sounded like a robot, that response was too practiced". She tucks her hands into hands into the small pockets of her shorts as she thinks deeply. "Do you think they're going to try and catch the biters"?

"Probably will, even if that new curfew is enforced," he replied, his eyes drifting off as he ran the possibility through his brain. Eri didn't speak during the exchange, which intrigued him greatly. Was she just a girl that preferred to keep quiet on serious matters, or the boys had told her to let them talk when it came to these kind of things? "I feel like they have some sort of reason for moving here that's not for work or pleasure," he said shouldering his backpack. They decided that today they were going to spend the day in the forest, might as well bring some way to cook lunch. "For now, I think they are fine. But if they get a bit nosey, we may have to keep a closer eye on them". With that, the duo begin walking up the hill across from the station into the forest.

For the next two hours after the exchange at the station, the three Angels fanned out across the town to do more investigation about the town. Each one had found one major fact that they reported back when they met up after those two hours back in front of the police station. "So I only got one thing," Agri says in disappointment at the lack of success. "The only possible way in to the police station that's not via a door that is obvious is going to be the roof. Only entrances apart from that is the obvious front door and the entrance from the vehicle lot in the back". He shakes his head in annoyance, "These guys are crafty, I'll give them that".

"Sounds like what I learned," Hyde says in response to his friends finding. "All I got was that these bites only started to appear within the last 10 years. This means that our vampires area bout our age. If headquarters knew this, they really want to test us but I highly doubt it".

"I got a bit of interesting news regarding the ones who are bitten," Eri said with a small smile. The other boys are confused, why would Eri be happy regarding a victim, "None of our victims have been under the age of thirteen". She smiled happily, she was a child at heart and always wanted to see children be happy as much as possible. She knew that childhood was one of the best parts of life because she didn't have a traditional one. "This means that obviously our vamps have morals at the very least. They are apparently though targeting older teens for the most part".

"That actually makes sense then with the estimated age I found out from the residents. They are targeting people who are the generation that they grew up with". Hyde begins wrack his brain with possible reasons to make this group the target. "There targets are obviously going to be people who they disliked due to an event that occurred in the past".

"That is really sad," Eri says with a sigh as her smile disappears. She really wished that sometimes she could just sit down with a vampire to talk with them. She could have a session where she could just ask them questions about what they did. Her mind alone couldn't fathom a reason why they would attack someone for their blood, especially since they needed it to survive. Why sacrifice your chance at a happy life by doing something that could be easily replaced by merely asking politely?

"Yah, but that's how things work apparently in this town. We aren't here to question it, we are only here to deal with the vampires in the area". Agri stares for a moment at his adopted sister for a moment, taking in her mood and stance after what info both her and Hyde had found. She had started out in a happy stance, her sway of her hips causing her skirt to flutter, as well as her shoulders losing all level of tension. But as soon as Hyde had brought in the connecting fact that the victims being in the same generation as the vamps most likely, her gentle sway stopped as her knees moved together until they touched. Eri then began to hug herself in an attempt to comfort herself from the dark thought, the childish majority of her persona once again appearing. Agri wanted her to feel better before they got into a serious discussion again, that would allow her too properly analyze all the information that they would discover. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that her only weaknesses were children and someone being deprived of happiness by things outside of their control. He need something quick that would brighten up her mood a bit. Motioning to the hill across from the station, "Hey how about we head into the forest for a while. We could find out where the people who hangout in there spend their time. Remember what our new friends told us about"?

The trio head into the forest, the ground being packed dirt for the most part with roots that stuck out of the ground. After about a ten minute walk down a well-worn path created by the youth of the village, they begin to hear what sounded like a soft knocking and running water. They turn on a less worn path and soon find Moune setting up a chess board while Alata is watching skewers of fish cooking over a fire next to a creek. "Hey you guys, nice to see you," Eri says happily as she dashes over to see the group's newfound friends. Agri smiled at this, happy to see her in a good mood again. "So this what you guys do during the day," she asks Moune as she approaches her.

"Yah, we play chess a lot," the other girl replies as she places the last few pawns on the side of the board opposite of her. She glanced up at the three new comers and immediately zeroed in on Hyde. He seemed like the one who calculated everything he did, especially after the little exchange and almost preprogram response that he gave her earlier. He might give her a challenge that was not from Alata, most other teens in the town wasn't that good. Pointing her finger at boy in the Seaick jacket, she declares, "You are playing me at chess now. I want to see what you got".

Eri shrugs at this, deciding to skip off to see Alata. Meanwhile, Hyde and Agri sit down at the chessboard. From where Agri was sitting, Moune was on his left in control of the black pieces, while Hyde was to his right with the white pieces. Hyde was confident in his quest for victory, chess was a numbers came full of calculations. Hyde's specialty was numbers and calculated moves, an important part of the vampire hunt; even if his friends didn't always understand this. He knew he could probably beat this girl, she only ever played her friend Alata most likely.

"Alright, I'll make the first move," Moune says suddenly as she reached for the fourth pawn in the pawn row to move it forward two spaces. Hyde is confused by her using that pawn for the first move two space jump. Why not use it on the outside lanes that offered protection on one side? Hyde smirked as he move the pawn to his left-most two spaces and looked up to see his opponent's move. Moune didn't say anything as she moves the second-most right pawn forward one space and looked up at him. "Look, we have never played each other before. Don't assume that any strategies you have used before will work against me automatically. Everyone plays a different style, old man".

"Alright, then show me how to play, child," Hyde replied with an annoyed tone. He hated that this new person in his life had already made a stupid nickname for him. Who did she think she was?

And with that, an intense battle of mental wits emerged in front of Agri's eyes. Hyde was playing the power game, as he was eliminating Moune's more mobile pieces with high efficiency. But Moune turned out to be a challenging opponent, always having at least one more piece then Hyde. Somehow though, her pawns were her most efficient weapons. Agri knew that this game would end in something amazing.

Meanwhile Eri was down by the creek shore with Alata, who was cooking fish for his and Moune's lunch. Alata intrigued Eri, he seemed so different from Moune that it made her question how they were siblings in any sense. While Moune seemed like a rough and tumble girl who wanted to hide her sweet side, Alata presented his sweet side for the most part but still let off hints of a person who enjoyed a bit of rough and tumble ever now and then. She wanted to be friends with him, but didn't want it to interfere with the mission. She sat down close to him, observing him stare out into the forest across the creek for a few moments before she speaks. "So what was life like when you were younger"?

"It's all kind of a blur to be honest," he says, a hint of sadness in his voice. "We came here when I was about 6 and Moune was 5. The time before we moved here until we were about 10 years old I don't have much of a memory apart from a figure in grey, and a decrepit old house. Once I was about 10 is where the memories start to be clear. Even when we had been here for about a few years, people made fun of us back then". His voice drifts off though, as the realization of what he could be saying to her caught his attention. "Our childhood wasn't exactly great, let's just say that".

Eri frowns in concern, something that Alata had remembered brought up memories that he didn't want to remember. Was this the lead they needed, was he attacked? She pressed forward, the mission taking over her thoughts, "Was it the vampire thing that we asked you about before"?

"Oh no no, it's not that," Alata says in a sudden hurry. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He wasn't weak, far from it. The vampires were far more than a problem for him, they were a curse he couldn't shake out of his life. She didn't need her to know that yet, they weren't that close yet.

"Oh alright, well do you wanna hang out sometime," Eri asks quietly. She was concerned about why he was so defensive over it, but that could wait. If see spent time with him, perhaps she could learn more about him to become better friends. Maybe then she could learn his connection to the vampires.

"Sure that would be a nice time," Alata says ask he looks over at her, but then they both begin to blush. During the conversation, Eri and Alata had slowly inched closer to each other. As a result, when Alata had turned towards the female hunter, their faces ended up with only a few inches between them. Eri quickly turns to stare out at the water in embarrassment, not believing that she had done that when she was just getting to know each other. Alata meanwhile turns to the cooking fish, the blush on his face growing to the level of his jacket. This girl was definitely cute, and he wanted to get to know her better. Dating wasn't his thing, but he didn't put it out of his mind. But did he just blow even having her over for more time to hang out?

Meanwhile back on the chessboard, the game had reached the decisive moment. On the board from where Moune was sitting, there were 3 pieces left. On the 4th row, 4th column was one of Moune's Pawns. On the 3rd row, 5th column was another one of Moune's Pawns. Finally in the 4th row, 6th column was Hyde's only piece left: a Rook. Hyde was confident in his victory, even if it was currently Moune's turn. His Rook had superiority in movement direction and movement length. "I've got you, there is no way you can get away".

"Are you sure about that," Moune asks, her voice becoming seemingly older as she looked up at the oldest hunter. Her eye gleamed with a seemingly crazed feel, but neither Agri nor Hyde could tell if it was genuine. "You only saw your own move, not mine. If you or I were in real combat. And with that, victory is mine to take". She grabs the central pawn and slides it diagonally forward to the right, causing Hyde's Rook to fall. She gives him a small smile and runs over to Alata and Eri, questioning the boy about their meal. Agri looks at Hyde, only to see a look of total on the other boy's face, who was still staring at the board. Agri suspected that he had a similar expression on his face. After all, how often did an Angel make a blatant mistake?

**Alright, well looks like Moune pulled a slow one on Hyde. But looks like Moune's prediction about Alata and Eri might be right after all. But looks like the locals might be on the Angel's case. But the day is only halfway over, what else is going to happen? Shark XD-Blizzard. **


	3. The Explosive First Move

**Alright, we are back. Our hero's day was only halfway over so they still have time to get something done. So who is going to have some fun this afternoon? Maybe some alone time and a new ally or enemy on the prowl? You know the drill, I don't own Super Sentai. Let's get going. **

Chapter 3: The Explosive First Move

Agri was walking through the western side of town, his brain wandering for the most part. His shock from Moune beating Hyde at chess having worn off, as while they had sat with her and Alata it was revealed that Alata and Moune usually played chess in the woods for hours on end. Made sense; bring a chess board to a creek bank to cook fish, there is not much else to do. Agri thought it was rather nice though, it definitely was more peaceful then hanging out in the bustling town. No need to worry in the forest about being loud, everyone could just find their own spot.

As he passed the basketball court, he heard the sound of a single balled being dribbled. Upon turning to look, he saw none other than Moune dribbling a basketball along the three point line. "You come to play alone often," Agri asks as he walks on the court.

"No, I don't actually play," she replies as she launches a shot that rattles off the backboard. "The town's club team, one of the only two sports clubs, is a boy's only team. I am in the other club, I'm a cheerleader". She had ran to retrieve her shot, only to find Agri having a face of smug disbelief on his face upon turning around. "What, you don't think I am serious"?

"No I don't actually," Agri says trying not to laugh. What was this girl kidding, of course she hadn't seemed like a cheerleader from what he had seen her do. She was too much of a tomboy, Alata was the more girly one of the two from the past day and a half of interaction. She seemed like the kind of girl where, if a fight broke out between her and another girl she would go immediately to her fist due to a short fuse. "You seem like the girl who want to be a boy, but can't quite get there. You have all the actions of being a tomboy, but certain things hold you back from getting to that level. I heard you and Eri talk about fashion when we ate together yesterday".

Moune suddenly chest passes the ball to him with a bit of force behind it. "You and me to five points, now. One basket per point, no three point line bullcrap". Agri smiled at this statement, he had obviously struck the nerve that he had been thinking of earlier. With that, it was game on.

Moune got the first point to Agri's surprise, but he was able to counter with two points of his own. On the next two point's Moune scored, Agri saw what made her seem so quick on the first point of the game. Her feet had obvious practice with quick movement, as she was able to start from the flat-footed start pass rather easily. She was also able to twist around him quickly and easily, but that was most likely due to her being a cheerleader. After he scored another point to even it up at three points apiece, they entered a period of about five minutes where they both had opportunities, but could not convert. Agri's lucky break occurred when he was able to heave a shot over her waving arms to get his fourth point. After that, all it took was a quick break to obtain the final point. "You are not that bad," Agri said as the two sat in the central circle of the court. "You have the ability to move around quickly and precisely through your opponents at times, even if it is not consistent. How did you develop that quick step though, I thought you didn't play"?

"It's natural I guess," Moune said while trying to conceal the nervousness in her voice. This guy was just a bit more observant then she would like to see. This was the second time today that the new kids had made a comment that had put her on edge. How he could see that her speed wasn't normal wasn't something she wanted to hear. She wanted to know how he saw it, but right now she needed to get him to stop scrutinizing her physical traits. To creepy for her liking, "So what was life like for you three before you moved here"?

"That's a subject that is rather boring," Agri says rather quickly. What is supposed to tell the girl, 'oh hey, I came here to hunt a possible vampire'? No: that make him look like ether a lunatic and compromise their mission. He needed to keep her from asking questions about their reason for moving into town. "My dad wanted us to learn to live without a typical adult influence, but he let us stick together because he knew later on in life we may have roommates if we aren't married".

"Oh alright, that's nice," Moune says as she slowly stands up, processing Agri's words to discuss with Alata later. She stares off to the west, the sunset catching her eye. Agri stood up with her to look at the sunset, both of them in silence for a few minutes. "It's beautiful isn't it"?

"Yah, a lot better than the city we grew up in," Agri whispers in a reminiscing sort of tone. He looked over at his new friend, who was still staring at the sunset with a small smile on her face. She was a person who he was glad friends with, even if she still was a rather new person in his life. After staring at the sunset until there was only a few minutes of sunset left, he says quietly, "I have to go home for dinner".

"Alright, I should head home to," Moune replied, noting the amount of light left in the day. By the time she had got home, it was fully night. She walked inside expecting to find Alata drawing while waiting for her to take her turn cooking dinner. "Where did he run off to now," she asks aloud to herself. Her answer came from a note on the table that read, 'Went out to enjoy the night scenery, be back in an hour or two'. She shakes her head at this, "Alata, I know you won't break the agreement, but don't do anything else stupid".

Meanwhile, it was about 9 PM and Eri was running and jumping across the building tops of the town. She was on the prowl, standard search procedure procedure for the Angels. Since it was their group's first search, Eri was elected as the first one to go out as she was the most acrobatic out of the group. Even though they all had been trained to be highly efficient in free-running and parkour, she had a natural talent for aerial movements, so she had become more specialized then the boys when they went into the specialization part of their training. So to scout out the rooftops of the town for quick travel needs, Eri, needed to go around town a few times to get a feel for it. So far, she had only scouted the buildings in the district around their apartment. So, at this point, she decided to head east toward the police station, as she knew the police's evidence had been stolen. As she ran up to a gap to jump it, she suddenly realized that what she thought was a part of the ledge was only a cloth awning. Luckily, she was able to generate enough power on the jump to clear in and the gap with little difficulty, "Alright got to make sure to tell the guys about that. We don't need to be using our wings when we don't have to". She continued through the east side of town with little difficult until she got close to the police station.

The police station roof was an interesting destination. It had a raise wall around its actual roof platform, but that wasn't the difficulty. The wall's top was lined with two inch high spikes, most likely to keep birds away. "Alright, this isn't going to be easy," Eri mumbles as she sizes up the combined height of the wall and spikes more closely. If she miscalculated this her destination was ether slamming into the wall or getting caught on the spikes. She turns and walks to the middle of the roof she was on before turning and running at high speed towards the gap. At the edge she leaps and clears both the wall and spikes with about half a foot to spare. "Nice, just will need to tell the boys about the wall and spikes".

Once she was on the roof top, she found the only skylight on the roof, boarded up to reveal that it was the robber's way in. "Alright, we have our entrance, but not our reason, apart from the obvious being it is evidence" Eri mutters as she hurdles the spiked wall once again in order to reach the next building.

Two buildings later, something catches her eye. She slowly ties her white bandana around her face before she investigates further. Sitting on the peak of the next building's roof is a human figure with backpack sitting on their back. Eri manages to make the leap silently on to the roof before speaking, "who are you," her voice muffled slightly by the bandana. The figure turns slightly to glance at her, before suddenly standing and bolting off the roof in similar fashion to how Eri had been traveling throughout the night. "Shit," Eri gripes to herself while speeding after the figure clad in black sweatshirt and jeans.

The chase was on, and Eri immediately knew that this wasn't some juvenile delinquent. They had a talent for free-running similar to her own and she noticed how seemingly weightless this person was in the air. The person's backpack was filled, but it seemed that it was only holding small objects. That wasn't important though, because this person was moving fast and Eri was not gaining much ground on them. They definitely held the edge over her in this department.

Suddenly, as the stranger led her into the northern part of town, Eri heard the sound of feet landing hard on what sounded like rotting wood. As she came over the crest of the roof she was on, she sees her target pulling there leg out of the rotten boards of a crate on the other roof that they had landed on. Eri used this time to get closer her target, but as she landed on the same roof, the target kicked another wooden crate at her. On impact with her body, as well as shattering, it knocked her off her feet and flat on her face. As she gets up while grumbling, "When I get my hands on them," the mysterious person jumps and scales the side of the apartment complex nearby.

Once Eri made it to the top of the roof, she noticed that part of it dropped off to a lower level. As she came to the ledge above the lowered roof, she realizes she lost her prey. On this roof, all there was where an old couch, a generator, a planter, and a closed ladder door. "What the hell," Eri mumbles to herself as she realizes that they hadn't left to the next rooftop. She looks of to the sides, to check if her target had headed off in one of those directions. She hears what sounds like a piece of plastic hitting concrete. She looks down only to be met with a bright flash that knocks her off her feet. When she gets her vision back, she searches the roof and allies around the complex from above to find that her target had disappeared. "Well, looks like we have a target," Eri says as looks towards the bridge. "Question is, was that the boy one or the girl? Better head home for the night".

Meanwhile, Alata rushes into his home, heart pumping from what had just happened. "Alata, what happened," Moune says with concern as she comes to the door from the kitchen to find him where the kept their shoes. He was sitting on the floor with his backpack thrown off to the side, his breathing labored.

"Someone," he says while he began to catch his breath, "saw me on a roof and tried to catch me. I had my hood up, so thanks to that, I'm pretty sure they didn't see who I was. They had a skirt on, so it has to be a girl".

"Is it them, the white hunters," Moune asks, her voice laced with almost motherly concern. When the two of them were younger, they remember somewhat that they had been told to avoid 'white hunters'. They never understood who they were, but from the one encounter they had as children, they knew to avoid them.

"Yah, I think so," Alata said, his voice finally recovering from all the running he had been doing. "I was lucky, I eventually had a chance to use that flash bang we got back in Tokyo. Worked exactly to what they said, I lost them while it went off in their face".

"Alright, well go wash up," Moune says as she begins to push him towards the shower. "I washed your Skick jacket before I began dinner, dinner should be ready soon". As he walked to his room while removing his sweatshirt, she whispers to herself, "Why does this have to happen, why can't they just leave us alone"?

About five minutes after she had lost her prey, Eri returned home to her friend's quietly eating ramen in front of the television. "Looks like we may have some trouble running across the rooftops, and it is more than just because they happen to use dark canvas for overhangs and spikes on buildings like the police station," she says as she sits next to them eating a bowl of ramen they had left in the kitchen for her.

"What is it, security cameras," Hyde asks from next to Agri, who was sitting between him and Eri. "Those are easy to avoid after you find where they are all located".

"No, it's different," Eri says between slurps of ramen. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who know how to uses the roofs to get around". This causes Agri to start choking on his ramen while Hyde drops his bowl on the coffee table in shock. "I found someone on one of the roof tops and they bolted when I tried to get their attention".

"Did you see who they were," Agri asks upon recovering from choking on noodles, while Hyde furiously cleaned up the ramen soup he spilled. When Eri shakes her head no, he sighs, "Well, looks like we don't know if we finally have the target or not".

"Not necessarily Agri," Hyde says as he picks up his bowl to continue eating. "Remember, if someone is guilty, they are most likely to run".

"Yah, but that can go both ways," Agri points out with a mouthful of ramen. "Could have been someone just committing a crime. Or maybe they were just surprised that you were near a place where they went to be alone".

"Maybe, well I'm going to my room to map out possible security cameras," Hyde said as he headed to the kitchen to clean his bowl.

Agri watched the oldest boy walk to his room before turning to the young girl to his right. "Something happened during your chase besides the fact that you lost them". When she just continued to slurp her ramen, his toner becomes a bit more brotherly or at least what he thought he was, "Eri, something caused you to lose them and it wasn't skill. What happened"?

"They used something that could create a large flash and it blinded me for a bit. I'm pretty sure it was a flash bang, don't quote me on it though". She sighed and stared at her ramen bowl in her lap with a small frown on her face. "I want you to come with me tomorrow when I go out to scout around, we need to double check where I found them. We could find something useful".

"Alright I will Eri, remember to eat up," Agri says as he places his empty bowl on the coffee table. As Eri continued to slurp up her ramen, he watched the drama unfolding on the TV. It was mystery drama about three thieves brought together by a mysterious women initially to steal a ring, but now they were on to steal other exceedingly rare objects. Throughout the first three episodes, the drama had been dropping hints about possible familiarity between one of the male leads and the younger female lead. During one of these moments, Agri got up and walked over to the window. As he stared out the window, he began to realize how much his and Moune's situation had a similar feel to the characters stated previously. The only difference he could find is that the two didn't have amnesia like the two characters in the drama. "What is that connection," the older teen whispered to himself as he stared off into the night.

Meanwhile at the bridge north of town, a young male leans on the bridge rail as he stared down the road into town. "Well, looks like we have a situation on our hands," the young auburn haired man says with a tone of understanding. "Two species who are at odds with one another are in the same place together. Who will come the victor"? He laughs to himself at what he said, "What am I saying, this isn't like what happened with me, not even close. My friends aren't fighting the root of the king, they are dealing with the species that is their opposite". He picks up his instrument cases as he began to walk away from the town. "In time, I will have to return to give them the advice that mother gave me all those years ago about fighting for the music and what you believe. Oh how right she was about that, even if it did end up costing her what life she still had".

**Alright so that's all I got for this chapter. But don't worry, the story will build from here, I promise that. Spoiler's for the next chapter: it will have the romance I know at least someone want's from two of the characters. Also, free internet kitten to anyone who knew the drama I was referencing. Also for if you can guess the mystery character. Anyhow, Shark XD-Blizzard and I am out.**


	4. Closer to Each Other's Wings

**Alrighty, we are going into this next chapter. And I am sad no one had a guess even close to the mystery character's identity. I thought I made it obvious, but you might get it later on. Well anyways, fun time for some hero's this time, but it will have a serious part to don't worry. I don't own Super Sentai. Alright, let's get going. **

Chapter 4: Closer to Each Other's Wings

Alata was walking down the street on his way home from the store, sweets in hand and lost in thought. Ever since that encounter, he had watched his old hangout spot from afar. His observations had revealed two of the 'White Hunters' investigating his hide-away for the last four days. The ironic thing was that despite what he had always called them, the only really white part of what they wore was a white bandana covering their face. These ones seemed to wear pink and black, probably their identification colors for their allies to see. It annoyed him because he liked the view from that spot, it was soothing to see the city light's against the night sky.

A cheerful voice shock him out of his thought's for the moment, "Hey Alata, I haven't seen you for a while". His glance up reveals Eri's cheerful face, a half-finished parfait in his hand. This elicited a smile out of him, she was a person he was willing to talk to. Meanwhile, Eri was ecstatic to see the boy in red. For the past four days she had ether spent her days in the apartment researching or running around deep in the forest to look for possible hideaways. Today the boys said she could go and have time to herself in town, so her first stop had been the nearest café for a parfait. She was heading to the park with her second parfait when she ran into the local. She was a bit curious about him, he seem like a boy she could have a fun time with. "What have you been up to lately"?

"Ehh, nothing much, I have been just wandering in the city mostly," he says actually not lying. He had been keeping to himself ever since he had gotten chased around town. Better to lay low for a few days after something like that. "What have you been up to"?

"Just enjoying the weather mostly," she replied with a bright smile on her face in between bites of parfait. "What are you going to do"?

"I'm not so sure to be honest," the young boy says with a look of wonder that he was trying not to have looking at the young girl. She was an enigma to him to be honest, appearing earlier this week with the boys and yet she seemed in sync with their strange actions, but she seemed to still want to be his friend. Though usually he refused to become friend's with anyone based on what they had done to him in the past, she was new to town so she didn't the bias they had he supposed. He wanted to become closer to her, so his current idea was worth a shot, "Hey, you want to spend some time at my place"?

Eri was glad she held her parfait in front of her face as he said that, she had an unexpected blush on her face. She hadn't expected to be asked to her new friend's house, let alone by the new boy she had just met. Not that she didn't think of Alata as a friend, but she was surprised that he thought that she was such a close friend already that he was willing to have her over at his house. "Sure, that sounds like a fun time," she says once she gets ahold of the blush on her face.

"Alright, let's go," he said turning to lead her to his home. As the two of them walked side by side towards his home, Eri looked down at the space between her left hand and Alata's right hand. His hand kept drifting away from his waist, close to her own hand as she had just finished her parfait. She wondered what she would have done if she hadn't noticed his subconscious action and how she would have responded if he had accidently held her hand. She had never really received any affection of that sort growing up, the focus was the mission. She only knew anything about relationships really due to the little romance novel reading she had done in her spare time, the little that she had before coming on this mission. She suspected that Agri and Hyde knew a bit about it, she had caught them talking with Agri's father about it before, but they never really talked with her about it. She began to wonder what they would think if they could hear her thought's right now.

After a few minutes, Alata pointed towards a house on the corner in front of them. This was his first time speaking during the trip here, "That's where I live". The house that the two were approaching was a relatively old, one story home with curtain covered windows. "Yah, it isn't much," Alata says as he opens the door for her, "but we don't have a lot money, we get our money to pay through the mail from the person who use to take care of us before we were ten. We make it work though, we have gotten use to not having a lot". That last part was lie to a degree, they actual had a fair bit of money. Most of it was saved in case of emergency though, so they seemed to have a poor upbringing. "I'll be back in a second," Alata says quickly as he shuffled out of the kitchen area upon dropping the bag of sweets on the table. "I need to clean something up quick that I forgot to when I left".

"It is fine, I can wait," Eri said as she sat on the small couch in the combo kitchen and gathering room. It was a small room, even with the kitchen part included. There was a couch on the wall closest to the main door, while across the room there was a small TV under a triangle of picture frames. The three pictures piqued her interest a bit upon further investigation. The bottom left picture, as well as its companion on the right, looked like they were taken only a year or two ago. Alata was sitting on the shore of a creek, probably the same one they saw the two in the forest at, with a sketch book in his hands. She couldn't find put a finger on what the image he was drawing in the photo, she could see a human figure against the moon with large black objects around the figure. The picture on the bottom right was one of Moune, probably taken near the same time. She was sitting on a rooftop apparently, a necklace clutched in her left hand that was lazily propped up against her raised leg. The item hanging of the necklace chain was gold, but her yellow jacket made it difficult to see what exactly its shape was. The final picture was rather strange, it didn't actually have a human subject parse. A black feather was floating in the eye of the moon, a hand seemingly prepared to catch it waiting below. "What is this trying to tell me," she mutters to herself as she hears him walk back into the room.

"So it isn't much, but we make it work," Alata says as he walks into the room, startling his guest. He noticed that she was near the pictures, so he tipped his head to the side. Why was she so in to the photos, she wasn't like him and Moune. She wouldn't get the value and symbolism behind the pictures. "Come on, I can show you my room at least since Moune isn't here".

Eri was rather surprised at what she found in Alata's room. His bed was a modest sized one, covered in red blanket. The room's red walls and a pile of red colored clothing in conjunction with this made it rather obvious what his favorite color was. He didn't have many personal possession's it seemed like. On his desk was his sketch book with a stack of different drawing utensils ready to be used. His nightstand had a basketball jersey slung over the side, his name emblazoned over the number 34. "So Moune wasn't kidding when she told Agri you liked basketball," she says noticing a basketball magazine lying haphazardly on his bed as she sits down next to it.

"Yah, that and drawing is what I mainly do for enjoyment," he replies as he sits down next to her with his sketch book he had retrieved from his desk. He flirted through the pages before he found an image that drew a smile out of him. "Here, this one is decent,' he says handing her the book gingerly. Eri's opinion on the presented image was that it was more than decent, but it was an interesting image nonetheless. It was a picture of Moune holding the basketball in two hands above her head, a small smile on her face. She was dressed in a basketball uniform similar to his, except instead of being a black and pink uniform like his, her uniform in the image was black and gold. Laid out across the uniform was the word 'Angels'. She was a bit surprised by this, but it also fit the evidence that she had in a way. She had the newspaper clip showing the Gosei Angel's logo that was the only evidence the police had obtained at one point in regards to the attacks. The photo she had seen in the sitting room had some golden object on a necklace that Moune was holding. Was she another Gosei Angel, and if so, why hide it from her and the boys? Did the two not recognize them as allies?

"That's really nice," she says as she hands it back to him. "Do you draw people from them modeling for you, or do you do it based on what you know they look like"?

"If it is a drawing of a person, I do it all off of memory pretty much". Alata looks at his pencils on his desk when an idea dawned in his head, all be bit an embarrassing one. "I can try to draw a portrait of you if you like"?

Eri's face began to turn pink as she stared at Alata's desk in embarrassment, suspecting her face and her jacket shared the same color. "Sure," she stutter's out quickly, watching in embarrassment as Alata, red tinted cheeks of embarrassment included, scurried to his desk quickly to grab his art supplies to begin.

Meanwhile in the forest, there was a steady rhythm of noise as fist hit tree. Moune was in her fighting stance, pounding dents into the tree in front of her. She decided that practice by herself would be good, she could use it to clear her head. For the last four days, she had been on edge about the 'White Hunters' appearing in town. Had they found out who they were? She and Alata had never let their difference slip in public to her knowledge, but she knew that might be what the most likely tip off was. Both of them liked to stay out at night, most of the time it was stare at the stars. They rarely actually needed to do their other nightly activity, they almost never had done it out of necessity. This last time a few days back had been only because the opportunity had presented itself, as well as it extended the time until the needed to do it again. "Why do they have to go after us," she muttered as her strikes caused a large chunk of bark to fly off to the side from the tree.

Said piece of bark was caught, Moune turning to see Hyde holding the piece of bark in front of his face. "A little bit unnecessary don't you think," he says tossing it into a rotting log. "You should be more careful, you aren't the only one in this forest". She was a child in his mind, in the way she acted. She had very little maturity to her, which made no sense to him based on her situation. She was girl living alone in a town with her house mate, she seemed about 17, in a town under attack by a vampire-like criminal that the police could do nothing to stop. Why be so carefree, it seemed so childish, but a bit cute as well.

"Sorry, can't control the plants," Moune says as she brushes bark off her knuckles as she began to observes the two boys. They both were decently built for boys their age, but Agri seemed like the better choice. Despite Hyde being the taller of the two, Agri seemed more built in comparison to his height. Plus she had seem some of his physical talent already, while Hyde had only shown off mental prowess. She had made her choice, no going back on it now. Pointing at Agri, she say in an almost annoyed sort of tone, "You are going to spar with me right now".

Agri is caught off guard initially, he doesn't get called out for a fight very often. But this girl's tone, it was almost cocky to him. He didn't liked to be talked to like that, no matter who it was from. He throws his jacket off revealing his white under shirt underneath in dramatic fashion, yelling, "Well then let's go"! Moune shrugged her jacket off, revealing a similar shirt. Hyde looks back and forth from the two fighters, before shrugging and jogging a few feet away to watch the two new friends go at it. He gave the fight to Agri with little to no contest, Agri had years of militaristic training to hone his skills. This girl had most likely learned a few moves from the fights on the schoolyard, but nothing to the degree Agri had. She was a goner and she didn't even realize it. He watched as the two stared at the other who five feet away from them, before they both almost simultaneously ran at the other.

**Alright yah, that took way longer to right then the other chapters. It also was due to me having to do some stuff for school, but hey I got this chapter done. So I posted a new poll on my profile for people to check out. Eventually, whatever topic idea on there (5 to choose from) get the most votes I will make a story at some point in the near future. They all will probably be different length due to how they vary. Anyway vote on that please, this is Shark XD-Blizzard and I will see you next time.**


	5. Playing With Thier Hearts

**So, back at it again. This isn't like the TV show so I don't think I need to give the recap. But yah, the fight is on between Agri and Moune to start us off. Oh and, if you haven't figured it out yet, unless stated otherwise they are wearing what they wear normally in the show. Yah, so the usual jazz applies, I don't own Super Sentai. Let's go! **

Chapter 5: Playing With Their Hearts

Moune and Agri rushed at each other, not trying to slow down. Agri swung for a left hook, but Moune ducked and kicked him in shin. As he began to raise his head, Moune tried to put him in a headlock, but he would not have it. He grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them into her chest, causing her to growl at where his hands got near but Agri didn't react. That was a childish tactic to him, they weren't five anymore. She tried to launch a straight punch at his sternum, but he caught the punch and threw her to the ground. She had strength pretty close to his own, he would give her that but she didn't seem to have a plan, just swing away at him.

As Moune hit the ground, she was a bit satisfied, apart from the fact she was losing. Like Alata, he knew how to fight, but he clearly had some type of formal training. She and Alata had to learn through trial and error in terms of hand to hand combat, so he knew combinations that probably would be unfamiliar to her. But she could still wait for her time to strike quick, so as she jumped up, she had her plan formulated to a degree.

The young girl ducked and rolled as her older friend swung a wide at her in attempt to knock the wind out of her. She jumped a few feet back as he attempted to sweep her legs out, but as he was getting up his hand slipped on the dirt, allowing her to get close to him. As he regained his footing, she tackled him at the waist and used her hands to cut in at his knees. As the two crumbled to the ground with a hard thud, Moune grabs both of Agri's wrists and tries to force his arms against his chest. But Agri wasn't going to roll over that easily, tucking his legs under Moune's body somehow and pushed out; sending the girl flying back and landing on her butt.

"Not bad," Agri says as he pulls himself up slowly, pulling a twig out of his hair. He had dirt stains all over his back and a few rips in his jeans, but for him it was of little inconvenience. "I have taken boxing and judo for years and no one has lasted against me this long in the last few years".

"What can I say," Moune says as she leaps back up, dirt layered on her face. Her leg was already red from rolling across the dirt so much, but it seemed to just be minor burns and no cuts. "Alata and I have to learn to fight out of necessity". When she sees both Agri and Hyde, who at this point is sitting under a tree a ways back from the fight, raise an eyebrow she responds, "Let's just say me and Alata didn't have an easy time in the schoolyard when we were younger".

Agri shrugs, knowing not to push the subject, and the fight was on again. He swung with a haymaker, but as she stumbled from the hard hit to her shoulder, she kicked out and hit him in the shins hard and cause him to stumble back a few steps. He looks up at her with a grin, which she surprisingly returned. He liked this girl, she was the feisty little sister that fate had never given him a chance to have. Might as well enjoy this chance he thought as he charged at the young girl with the intent of ending it with one last haymaker.

Moune looks over Agri and sees something she thought was strange. He seemed like he should have been with her for a long time, but was not allowed. He looked like her to a degree that was definitely true. But she felt something about him that made him her polar opposite, but she didn't need to dwell on that right now. She jumped and ran at him, intending to end it with a roundhouse to the ribs.

Once the two get close, both launch their attacks. Agri's fist connects with Moune's face, but at the same moment her foot slammed hard into his rib cage. They both stand their frozen for a second, before they both collapse to the floor, Agri holding the left side of his rib cage and Moune clutching the right side of her face. Hyde notices this and jumps up to head over, worried about that there might have been serious damage to one or both of them. A smile crossed his face though as he approached, when Agri addressed Moune, "You know, I like you. You are no nonsense when you need to be, but you can also be playful also from what I have seen".

Moune brushes the dirt off her face before she responds. "Same here, you are pretty no nonsense, but apart from that you are pretty different from me. I could probably learn a few you things from you". When Hyde offered them both a hand up, she took it as she addressed him, "Same with you, you are pretty nice yourself, old man. You are pretty smart even if you underestimate people like you did me".

Hyde laughs at this, knowing that in that instance and others that she hadn't been around for, she was probably right. 'I'll take that as a complement child, even if it is a little two sided. But you seem like a good friend, and you look pretty strong. I haven't seen many people push Agri that far".

"Thanks," Moune says as she retrieve's the tossed aside jackets, "He defiantly good. Formal training is better than as you go like I had to". After the two fighters had their clothing back in order, they set off through the forest. "So you three want to stop by and see my place for a while and have something to eat? We just went shopping yesterday".

"Sure why not," Agri says after checking with his partner, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have anything else planned today at the moment". The three walk through the forest quickly, but even with them doing that the sun had started to set when they arrived at Moune and Alata's small home. "This is a pretty nice place for you two living by yourselves," Agri said as Moune let the two in.

"It's good enough for us," Moune says as she skirts towards the hallway. "I'll go see if Alata is here, so I'll be back in a second".

As she walks down the hall, the two boys examine the combo kitchen and gathering room. It was slightly bigger than the gathering area in their own apartment, but the kitchen was definitely bigger. Agri motioned to the bag on the table that Alata had brought home earlier that day, candy and other sweets visible. "Good thing Eri isn't here, she would be all over that stuff". Hyde grins and nods at Agri's joke as Moune tiptoes back into the room.

She holds up a finger to her lips as the boys turn to face her, before whispering, "Keep quiet and follow me". The two boys are naturally curious, so the follow their young host down the hall to the first open door. The sight that was unveiled before them in this bedroom was rather unexpected, yet rather happy at the same time. Leaning on the wall while sitting on his bed was Alata, one arm out of sight while the other was wrapped around the person that was lying on him so her face was facing upwards on his chest: Eri. She appeared to have been sitting next to him and had leaned on him before falling asleep. A few seconds after the three looked in the doorway, both inhabitants of the room began to stir. Alata groans as he tighten his grip on Eri's body, noticing that something rather large was encase in his right arm. Eri wriggle slightly because of this, before sighing rather quietly. However, this caused them to realize there was another person's body close bye, extremely close. Both teens' sets of eyes shot open and were met with the others. Both are motionless as they stare at the other, Alta's face having a pink tinge while Eri was strait red. This obviously had not been the position they were in before they fell asleep.

Agri turned to Moune, who simply grinned back at him before turning into the room and saying cheekily, "Wakey wakey you two". Both separated at the sound of the voice, not realizing that there were others around. They both turn to the doorway, which revealed their friends that had chosen to go to the forest. "Well Alata, I didn't think it was like you to get all up close and personal with the new girl that quick," Moune says with a rather marvelous smirk on her face.

Alata and Eri begin to stutter in an effort to prove her wrong, but Agri decided to join in on the fun. "I got to say Eri, I knew you liked romance based on how much of it you read, but it didn't cross my mind that you believed in the whole love at first sight nonsense". Hyde laughed and high fived his two friends, enjoying the laugh they got to have together.

"Agri," Eri says in a nagging tone as she stamped down her foot in frustration at what he had said. This just caused the three in the door way to crack up even more. Alata gets up at this and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She turned and smiled at him before turning to their friends to try and rectify the current situation as Alata looked over his sketch he had done.

After a few minutes, the five gathered around the table for a quick bite to eat. Moune had retrieved some apples from the fridge for her and the boys, while Alata decided to split a pack of candy with Eri. He quickly found out about her sweet tooth, and a few more packs of candy soon appeared on the table. "So what did we all learn today," Hyde asks the assembled group.

"Alata is an amazing artist," Eri says in a sudden burst of energy as she clapped her hands together. The others turn to a sheepish looking Alata, who holds out his open sketch book. The drawing the three viewed wasn't finished being colored, it did impress the boys as they hadn't seen his drawing skills before, but it was a rather accurate drawing of the girl none the less. As the three hand the sketch book back, Eri begins to jump up and down in her seat saying, "Show them the one of Moune". At this comment Moune reddened slightly, having asked Alata to do the picture for her in the previous week.

Alata flips to that drawing before sliding the book back across the table. Agri was rather impressed by the drawing, especially since Alata commented that he did this all off of memory and imagination. It fit the girl well to him, she did seem to like basketball somewhat, but something about it through him off when he held the drawing in front of a blushing Moune. This picture gave the feel that Moune was done with the darker aspects of life and was full of joy, but what he had seen today showed a girl who was ready to again face a dark force that was possibly from deep in her past. He needed some way to keep an eye on her.

"I don't know Moune," Hyde says as he looks between the drawling and her now blush tinted face, "I think you look cute in this, but better in person". The light red blush on Moune's face now blossomed into a full cherry red. Agri might now have his eyes and ears on this girl, but that was a discussion for later. Right now was a time for them to relax, something they rarely had tie before to do.

"Oye Hyde, can you be any more obvious," he says with a smirk that could make a pilot proud. This had just the effect he was going for.

"What are you implying," Hyde fires back and it was on. The five are joking with each other for the next half an hour. Many embarrassing things are brought up including Agri's fear of cacti, Moune's fear of potatoes, and Hyde's apparent hatred of the mall. All that he would tell them even when Agri and Eri would try and ask was, "I am never going there with just girls ever again".

Agri glances at the clock and realizes it was starting to get late, and it was somewhat dark. "Well we got to go," he says motioning to the door. The three Angels thanked their hosts and made their way to the door. As Hyde opened the door though, Eri darted back into the kitchen and gave Alata a tight, quick hug before running out the door; with a red tinted face.

In the kitchen, there is a moment of silence after the three leave with Alata drawing circles with his finger on the table. Moune watched her friend closely while he did this, seeing if he would break or she would have to go for it herself. Luckily for her, he broke quickly. "Moune, I feel guilty about this".

"Why, because you can't tell her the truth," she says in rough tone that causes him to whip his head up in surprise. "Alata you know dam well we can't tell anyone. We would definitely be dead men walking if that happened. I know you want to, but we need to survive". She knew the tone was a little harsh for what she said, so she dialed it back as she continued. "The most you can do apart from hang out with her is make sure she isn't a target, understand"?

"Alright, I understand," Alata says with sigh, a sad look quickly filling his face. Moune hated to see him like this, it made him cross the river of misery to a darker side of him. His depression would affect her ability to leave him alone, as he rarely left his room. She knew she had to think fast if she wanted to keep him from spiraling down.

"Look," she said as she reached across the table to put a hand on his shoulder. "We do what we can to hide it, and we do it well. Maybe we can keep it down when we are around her so that you two can get that level of trust".

**Alright, that was a long haul to write. Mostly because I rewrote the kitchen scene three times over. Also rewrote some scenes to reference a few other sentai teams, can you find them all? Anyways, that's all for this section. So if you can, go to my profile and look at the story ideas that I put up for vote and message me the one you think I should do. Shark XD-Blizzard is out.**


End file.
